Mending Old Relationships
by Evasive Rose
Summary: They were destined to be together from the start. But will there families past threaten the future, fate had determined for them? With a war looming over the vampire realm, decisions will have to be made, hearts will be bought together and the truth behind what caused two clans to forego their friendship will be unraveled. Read, to find out more
1. The beginning is determined

**The 6 Clans:**

**Friedlich Clan:**

**Land: Perusa**

**Qualities: Intelligent, calm, quick-witted, peaceful**

**Starke Clan:**

**Land: Agard**

**Qualities: Quick tempered, cold, calculating**

**WILL UPDATE. FEEL FREE TO GIVE ME IDEAS FOR THE OTHER 4 CLANS.**

_**Mending Old Relationships**_

It was that time again. The beginning of a new era. The moon and the sun were aligning into perfect harmony. Somewhere, someone was about to meet the love of their life. But the planet Mars was lurking menacingly, waiting to obstruct the sun and moon's alliance. Would these two people, joined by the invisible bonds of destiny with the whole universe waiting to celebrate their union, be able to ignore the past, before it was too late? This is the question, hidden within the whispers of time and space that even the universe cannot answer. For it is in the fate of two vampires, polar opposites, yet joined by their soul's yearning for something foreign to make.

Love. It can destroy nations from within but is also has the power to heal rifts that even time cannot. It is something so hard to gain, yet easy to lose. A bit like friendship. No two clans know this more than the Starke clan and the Friedlich clan. Once they were two strong clans bound by friendship, priding themselves on the comfort of having one another. The Starke clan was fiery, quick tempered but also cold, calculating, ruling the land of Agard. Whilst the Friedlich clan was its opposite; calm, peaceful yet also insightful and extremely courageous and ruling the nature filled lands of Perusa. These qualities of the clans complimented one another and it was inevitable that they would become rigorous allies. But that would soon change.

A fire broke out in the Friedlich castle, killing the Queen of Perusa. All the members of the 5 other realms were present during the fire. Except... Yes, you thought right. The Starke clan was missing. What made it even worse was that they would not provide an alibi. The King of Perusa pushed and pushed for a answer from his long-time friend, the King of Agard but no answer came. Thus, bringing a friendship which existed over 400 years to an abrupt end.

Some people still believe the King of Perusa, is waiting for an answer. Yet his people do not show this same courtesy nor faith in the people they once called friends, the people of Agard. Over the lands of the vampire realm, a war is threatening to break out. The Friedlich clan is not as strong as it once was, whilst the Starke clan continues to go from strength to strength. Time is running out and news has spread the King of Agard is looking for a bride for his son. Is this the event that will bring and unite two nations together once again? Or will this event make the clan of Friedlich seem even more weaker and hopeless to the invaders who are preparing for war?


	2. Meeting the King, Queen and Prince

_**Meeting the King, Queen and Prince of Agard**_

**Roman's Point Of View:**

'Father, do I have to?', I complained with the mirror earnestly reflecting my frown. I turned around to look at my father. His face was stoic, his grey eyes emotionless.

'Yes, Roman you have to. This is the last time I'm going to tell you; you have to find a wife'. His eyes were firm, which meant there was no room for argument. 'Preferably', he added, 'one, that you can bear being seen with', he added with a snicker.

Typical of Father. A man who could be both serious and light hearted at the same time. He was a great man and rightly so as he was the King of Agard. Standing at six foot two, with grey lines growing through his brown curly hair, which fell majestically to his neck, he oozed confidence. His grey eyes could cause even the strongest of men to bow before them once upon a time, but now seemed to hold a deep routed sadness since...

'Roman, are you ready to go yet?', interjected mother. She walked gracefully to my father's side and squeezed his hand. My father replied to her touch, by beaming a smile that could light up the whole realm. I felt a warmth tug at my heart but I would not show my happiness. For I was the ice Prince; known across the clans as being distant, devoid of feeling and cruel; a reputation I was willing to uphold.

'No, Mother. Not yet', I replied to her question, looking accusingly at my tie which would not obey my demands of looking right.

Turning back to the full length mirror, encrusted with the symbol of our clan; flames, I began to button up my shirt. Mother swiftly moved to my side and began working on my poor attempt of putting on a tie. Her pale skin showed no signs of aging, whilst her light blonde hair and hazel eyes showed every other female, her beauty was a force to be reckoned with. If that wasn't enough to put them of challenging her (or vying for my father's affections; not that he would reciprocate), Mother was also an accomplished hunter and philosopher.

After Mother had fixed my tie she looked towards father, gave him a quite frightening look after which he chuckled and left. Even after all these centuries Mother still had Father twisted around her fangs. The understanding that existed between them was something which could not be replicated. I guess it was time for the 'marriage talk' as Mother was always the one who could gloss over and make even the worst things seem good. In this case, marriage

Mother leaned in close to me. I was right. 1 point to Roman. 'Son, the time is near. So listen carefully Roman. War is looming over us. But don't make choosing your wife a political decision', she urged me.

'Choose her because you know in the centuries to come, your heart will still fill with love when you see her face. A face which you have woken up to thousands of times, yet still love looking at it. A voice you ears never tire of listening. A woman, who will help and stand by you through all of the good and bad times. Roman, the time is here. Don't be a fool like your Uncle, who still remains single, waiting for his version of love which does not exist', Mother melodious voice spluttered out, almost as if she was scared I would stop her impromptu speech. But she was still not finished. Her and her philosophical thoughts.

'Love is just love; it can never be explained it can only be felt. When you see her Roman, you'll feel the same warmth you did when Alexandria was here'.

Everything stopped. My mind went into a frenzy at the mention of her name. I think mother saw that too, as her face became even paler than before. My heart was being crippled with sadness, rage and anger, feelings which I thought were buried. I was losing control. Forcing my arm to obey my mind, I pointed at the door. Mother, apologetically exited quickly, closing the door behind her. I heard the bolt be put in place. It was time to let loose.


	3. The Forgotten Boy

_**The Forgotten Boy**_

**Sophia's POV:**

The days passed ever so slowly, with the birds singing becoming even less sweeter and lively as they wore on. Today was the 'big day', as Father liked to call it.

Standing in front of the mirror, I was subjected to being tortured for hours upon end. My face was plucked and preened to perfection, whilst my hair, being deemed unruly beyond help, was allowed to remain free. Just the way I liked it. Whilst the maids scurried around looking for a suitable dress, I took the time to really look at myself. My pale hair cascaded down reaching the bottom of my back, whilst my amethyst eyes seemed heavy, with the responsibility I was too carry. Mother used to always say the whiteness of my hair reflected the purity of my soul, whereas I thought my hair made me look aged beyond my years. Mother... Just thinking of her and that night, caused tears to threaten to spill from my eyes.

I had to look away from the reflection that stared at me. It was too overwhelming. The girl who stared at me looked perfect, beautiful and graceful. But I was broken, damaged and far from graceful. Suddenly, laughter disrupted my thoughts. I rushed over to the window and was greeted with the sight of young children chasing each other around. Their faces were full of joy, free of any worries. They reminded me of myself once upon a time...

_**Flashback/**_

'Hey, jump down Sophia. I promise I'll catch you', shouted a boy. His brown hair spilt across his eyes, covering the blue depths of soul, called eyes. The determination in his voice was evident

Standing on a branch 30 feet off the ground, I could not push myself to believe his words. Being a vampire, I was still scared of heights and at the age of 7 this fear was heightened more than ever.

'Sophia, I promise you that I will not let you get hurt', urged the boy. The faith and confidence he had illuminated his blue eyes so much that I found myself falling.

A few seconds later I thought I was dead. But then I heard it. His reassuring voice. 'There that wasn't so hard, was it?', the boy chuckled. I opened my eyes to see my arms wrapped tightly around his neck. I felt something akin of affection grab my dead heart. If my heart could beat, it would have been close to thumping out of my chest at that moment.

'Thanks...', I giggled. Giving the young boy a quick kiss on the cheek, I ran off back to my room before I could see his reaction. I felt a sense of loss by leaving him, but I naively ignored it. That was the last time I ever saw him...

_**/Flashback Finished**_

'Sophia!', my personal maid, Lily shouted, disrupting my flashback. But that feeling of loss was still there. Even today I could not remember the boy's name no matter how hard I urged my mind and no-one was willing to tell me either. Apparently, they didn't remember. But I knew his name was significant.


	4. New Beginnings?

_**New Beginnings?**_

'Get over here instead of daydreaming. We've chosen your dress', Lily giggled, dragging my by my arm from the window. It seemed she thought I was thinking about the Prince of Agard. I'd never personally met the man, but the rumours about him were enough to put me off trying to. But at the end of the day, rumours were just rumours a fact which I'd learnt a long time ago. Father had told me the boy who plagued my thoughts, with his piercing blue eyes, rumour had it, was killed in an unfortunate accident. But I knew better and I was right. I caught a glimpse of him a few years later, in the land of Agard and still today the hope of re-uniting with him burns bright in my soul.

I knew to ensure my land and clan's survival I had to marry a potential suitor. Today was the day I would meet the Prince of Agard. I knew from the day Mother had died, if I did not marry for love I would marry for the survival of the clan. But even now I was undecided as to which choice I would make. Brother, hated the Agard's, clearly due to them 'causing 'Mother's' death. But I, like Father, was not set in my views of them. Although Father on the outside appeared to hate the Starke clan, I sometimes caught him talking to himself about their good times together. He was a lonely man, separated from both his wife and his people.

By the time I had finished my own inner monologue, Lily has already finished putting the dress on me. It was beautiful. The white dress contrasted perfectly with my pale skin and curly white hair. It made me look like an angel. But my amethyst eyes, reminded me of my true origins. I was a vampire. Pearls encrusted the midriff of the dress, drawing attention to my petite waist. The dress was big and puffy. Fit for a princess. I was amazed at how Lily could get me into the dress, without disturbing m thoughts. She truly was amazing. The sleeves of the dress were lace intricate with designs of flowers, whilst the dress itself was made of pure, soft silk. I felt like I was in heaven, which was an ironic thought to have, seeing as I was a vampire and was destined to be in hell.

I know found myself to be in a sitting position and a few minutes later after Lily had applied my makeup and slipped on my shoes, I was ready. The shoes were adorned with prints of silver flowers against the backdrop of pure white. People always called me beautiful. But I knew I was nothing special, so when Lily finally forced me to fully look at myself I was shocked. Literally.

I looked happy. The effect that his Prince of Agard had on me, before I met him made me realise that marrying for survival may not be a bad thing anymore. Stepping out of my room, I exclaimed, 'Are you ready for me, Prince of Agard? I feel like bagging a husband tonight'. All the thoughts of gloom and doom had now vanished. I was filled with a newfound determination. I would enjoy myself tonight and maybe find the love of my life. I knew the Agard's were supposed to be my enemies, but I was not a person to judge without evidence. Tonight, I would view the Agard's as my potential in-laws. Tonight I would finally meet the Prince of Agard.

**Third Point Of View **

The King of Perusa's eyes seemed to be weighed down with a heavy burden. His brown eyes looked dull and lifeless whilst his silver hair looked tired. These things could only be seen by the trained eye, especially how his jaw was always tightened as if he was restricted to what he could say. Princess Sophia waltzed out of her room unaware of the Kings presence, but the way his eyes brightened showed he saw her. 'Are you ready for me, Prince of Agard? I feel like bagging a husband tonight', Princess Sophia's voice sung with determination. A ghostly smile flittered across the King's face. If any of the servants had seen this they would have fainted with surprise, for the King had not smiled since his wife, the Queen of Perusa's death. Something was about to happen. The King of Perusa knew, but did Princess Sophia know the real consequences if she was chosen to be married to the Prince of Agard? The moon and the sun were now getting closer to aligning, but the threat from Mars was still there. Who was Mars and would it destroy this pre-determined union?


	5. Fated or Accidental?

_**Fated or Accidental?**_

**Third Point of View**

The once pristine room was now in disarray. The curtains were ripped, the walls were dented and nothing was left intact. Prince Roman of Agard was standing in the midst of the destruction. His breathing was laboured, his hands shaky and his eyes even redder than usual. The door bolted open and servants flocked to clean the damage, as if it was something they were accustomed to seeing. The Queen also strode in as if nothing had happened. Both the servants and Queen began to repair the damage; the servants cleaned the room whilst the Queen worked efficiently fixing Roman's hair and clothing. The ball was about to start and with it the Agard clan was in full flow to cover Roman's darker side.

**Sophia's Point of View**

I'd heard the Agard ballroom was grand, but nothing could prepare me for the sight that besieged my eyes. The walls were covered with ivory and embellished with the clan's flame symbol, whilst the floor had patterns made with gold. The ballroom itself was large enough to fit in a whole army, yet its splendour made sure that its guests knew how lucky they were to be a part of the Agard clan's events. In the midst of all this stood a chandelier. Pure, white, alone. Perfect. On paper, the ballroom would have looked tacky yet the way all the elements were brought together it looked perfect-almost like a fairytale setting

Mixing with all the other vampires was no easy job. Especially as I was from the Friedlich clan. With Father mixing with the other lords, I was left to myself. No one made an effort to talk to me and neither was I. The Friedlich clan may have deteriorated in their eyes but I was proud of my people. I'd rather sit outside in the gardens then be openly ignored with contempt With this thought in mind, I raised my head up high and surged forward, abruptly stopping when I bumped into a solid wall. My arms began flailing and I was prepared for the worst. Looking up...

**Roman's Point of View**

The party was boring as expected. Woman constantly threw themselves at me. From the Schon clan to the Beruhigen clan. Yet they all avoided my bloody eyes, even when I spoke to them. I expected the princesses of the Schon clan to throw themselves at me, as they prided themselves on their beauty but the princesses of the Beruhigen clan who were always dressed moderately but now shoving their assets in my face, made me realise something. It was very important to all the clans as to who became my wife- because they all benefited financially massively. This thought disgusted me, causing me to try and make a quick get away to the balcony. Whilst trying to manoeuvre myself out of the throng of vampires who attacked me on sight, I felt myself bump into something soft. Automatically, my hands grasped the falling vampire and steadied them. Looking down...


	6. Meeting Roman and his eyes,,,,

_**Meeting Roman and his eyes...**_

**Sophia's Point of View**

The first thing I saw was two hands steadying me. Following the quite, muscular arms my eyes saw a face. The jaw was chiselled and manly whilst the perfectly, sculptured cheekbones told me that this was a very important man. I dreaded to look at his eyes, for fear I would be scolded. A deep, entrancing voice interrupted my trail of thought. 'Are you okay, Madam?', asked the man. No matter how frightened I was, I was a Princess. Gathering all of my courage I replied, 'Yes. Mr...', I glanced up to find out the name of the man who was my saviour. If my breath could hitch, it would have at that moment. It was the boy. The boy who plagued my thoughts. His eyes were downcast but upon closer inspection I realised he had red eyes- which funnily didn't look frightening yet seemed to hold some kind of pain.

His eyes in vampire terms showed that he was thirsty, hungry, dissatisfied. But looking closely I saw that his eyes were neither cloudy symbolising bloodlust nor dull which would show that he was a moral-less killer, who fed on innocent people's fears (yes, even vampires had their version of criminals). Although, it seemed my compatriots who thought they were better than me believed he was a killer, for casting a quick glance I saw all of them looking at their feet instead of his eyes. Before I could stop myself, I felt my hand cup his cheek and force him to look into my eyes. Being with this man, I felt empowered almost as if he and I had a bond forged centuries ago. As children.

I was drawn to him. The way his brown straight hair spilt across his forehead, slightly covering his eyes to the way he scrunched his noise when he tried to identify me. A silent chuckle invaded my mind. This man would not know who I was. Father had specifically banned me from all events including the Starke clan, except this one. And from the flame embellished on his jacket, it was clear he was part of the people I was never fated to meet until today.

My mind told me it could not be the same boy, yet my heart told me that even with no blue eyes this was the same boy. Before, I could enquire him for his name and raise my eyes from his jacket, he was gone. Almost as if he was never there. Yet, for some reason a crowd had gathered around me. I felt a strong arm grab me and was just about to protest, when I realised it was only Jonathon, my brother. 'Sophia, what do you think you're doing?', he whispered furiously. I began to mentally sweat thinking he'd realised my plan to escape. But what he said next, stopped my world. 'What do you think you were doing getting cosy with Prince Roman of Agard?', he said the last part with pure disgust. Immediately, my mind was flooded with millions of thoughts. 'Nothing, brother. Honestly', I replied as innocently as my mind could put together. Jonathon was not one to be swayed and was about to launch another tirade at me, before another gentleman interrupted our conversation. I found a chair, sat down and allowed my mind to be filled with thoughts.

I'd just met Prince Roman? Then it all clicked. The boy who openly played within my thoughts, he was Roman. Even saying his name mentally, brought butterflies to my stomach. I knew I was madly in love, with a boy who my clan hated, had only met a few seconds ago and who didn't even recognise me? But I didn't care. I felt as if seeing him again after all this time, rekindled the feelings I held as a child for him and his eyes. Something in his eyes spoke to my soul. It was like they yearned for someone to comfort him, to help him- a wife. With the realisation that he was the boy, whom I played every night in my dreams with, I knew I had to be with him. I knew I had to bring our two clans together once again. For my father's tears which he covered with the poor excuse of being drunk, showed that even he did not believe the Starke clan had any involvement in Mother's death. I, as Princess Sophia of Perusa, had the duty of uniting the Perusians and Agardians once again. For a Princess always looked out for the interests of her people- and with a war looming if I got my happy ever after ending too it would just be a bonus


	7. She's different

_**She's Different**_

**Roman's Point of View**

I was met with the most dazzling pair of amethyst eyes. This young creature still had her eyes closed, so I took the opportunity to turn my eyes to the floor. I'd already had enough of scaring people by trying to look at them and I felt there was no need to scare such a beautiful vampire. My hands still held her petite shoulders and I felt a crowd begin to gather. Most likely to have a silent laugh at my expense when they saw the girl stare into my eyes and run of screaming for her life. Even though I was the Prince of Agard, there were some things that were beyond my control. Such as, people's thoughts of me. Although, I could manipulate them. From my harsh dealings with criminals to my non-existent sympathy when attending meetings with other clans to discuss their problems, I developed a reputation as a cold hearted, deadly vampire. This was a reputation I could live with, as it made sure others kept their distance, which I needed (although, would never admit out loud).

The young woman seemed quite frightened of me, which was expected for I had been holding her for a good 30 seconds yet she did not make a sound. I was beginning to feel my cold exterior crumble into the true awkwardness a 21 year old vampire possessed so decided to make the first move. 'Are you okay, Madam?', I asked in the most neutral voice possible. After a few seconds of her most likely deliberating whether or not to reply and my undead heart threatening to start beating again out of fear she replied, 'Yes, Mr...', followed by a long silence. I believe she was trying to figure out my name, which was surprising in itself as I would have thought everyone in the vampire realm knew of me, partly due to my exaggerated reputation. Thinking of how to extract myself out of this awkward situation the young woman did something no-one except those close to me had ever done. She cupped my cheek and forced my eyes to meet hers

2 seconds had passed, then 3. Yet no scream erupted from her plump lips. Her fingers on my cheek felt normal, as if my body was used to her touch. Yet, they still caused warmth to erupt within my body almost as if it was making up for the absence of her touch from me. Her long, luscious white hair still remained stuck under my fingers, feeling like silk, whilst she continued to make no attempt to leave. Her amethyst eyes seemed to be analysing me, glittering with the intensity of a star. Yet instead of feeling annoyed, I felt something akin to want. I wanted her to try and find out more about me. I wanted her to try and help me. I wanted her to try and understand me.

But nostalgia flooded me. Alexandria. This girl reminded me of a young girl I once used to know; Sophia. Seeing a face, similar to my past and Alexandria was causing me to lose control. I had to leave now. A blur later, I was now standing on top of the balcony. Air flooded my lungs and I felt the closest to being alive as possible. Who was this girl?- was the question on my mind. Forcing myself to relax, I knew I had to keep away from this girl. If I got to close to her, everything would unravel. I could not let that happen. For if I did, then the mystery of the people involved in the fire which killed the Queen of Perusa would unravel. I, as the Prince of Agard, vowed to not let that secret out. Not until I regained my beloved Alexandria atleast.


	8. The Figure With Blue Eyes

_**The Figure With Blue Eyes**_

**Third Point of View**

The crowd which had gathered around Prince Roman of Agard and Princess Sophia of Perusa, only now began to disperse. All who saw their 'interaction', knew that this ceremony was about to get interesting. The thoughts that flooded their minds consisted of 'how scandalous it would be if Roman chose Sophia and she accepted', especially seeing as how it was a widely believed opinion that the Agard clan was involved in the fire that killed Princess Sophia's mother, the Queen of Perusa.

**Sophia's Point of View**

I searched all around the ballroom for Prince Roman. But alas, I could not find him. The accusing eyes that besieged me from every corner, made me feel suffocated and the need for escape grew ever stronger. I could not fathom why the lords were giving me such hate filled stares unlike the other princesses. I only accidentally bumped into Prince Roman, it wasn't as if at that moment they saw him chose his wife. Vampires- one misunderstanding and they hate you for eternity. Pitiful. The growing stares were now not just unnerving but also irritating. I hopelessly looked around for Father and Jonathon but could not find them. Although, truth be told I did not know if Father was even at the event, as he'd locked himself in his room since the morning. And Jonathon- on second thoughts, I'd rather not have him burn holes into me as I'd let an Agardian touch me, especially as it was the Prince. This left me with only one option; the balcony. It was time to once again attempt my escape

**Third Point of View**

A mysterious figure shrouded in darkness, watched the interaction between Prince Roman and Princess Sophia with open amusement. His eyes followed Princess Sophia's long flowing white hair until they were safely behind the closed doors of the balcony. His shocking blue eyes seeped pure admiration of the Princess Sophia's form but also held a well disguised disgust, when they set upon Prince Roman's form on the balcony. Removing himself from the conversation he was involved in, he excused himself from the other lords and gracefully made his way over to another group of people. He immersed himself in conversation once again but more importantly now held a clear view of any events which could possibly take place on the balcony. Prince Roman and Princess Sophia, who at the moment seemed to be unaware of each other's presence, were within his sight. The flame symbol embellished on his jacket alongside the air of power he held, showed that this man would play an important event in the events that proceeded. Was he Mars?

**Jonathon's Point of View (Prince of Perusa, Sophia's Brother)**

Even with my hawk like eyes, Sophia had evaded my line of sight. I gave out a silent chuckle at this realisation. My sister was always the defiant, rebellious one who would not be held back by the constraints society imposed on her. Princess? She didn't care about her rank. She cared more about being a good person than how she could use the power she held to get what she wanted, unlike me. I was forced to be the responsible one, a concept which seemed foreign to me once upon a time. Sophia was just like Mother, wild and free whilst I was reduced to being a shadow of a real man.

Mother was a great woman-her life abruptly ended due to the Agardians. I instinctively crushed the wine glass in my hand at this thought. How could Father still think I would marry Alexandria after this? How could Father still think I could marry Alexandria when she stopped contact with me after Mother's death? How could Father still think I could marry Alexandria when she broke my heart? The flame symbols were all around me. I felt an insatiable urge to kill every Agardian within sight. But I knew I would not act. No matter how much I pretended to hate the Agardian's, she too was one of them. The girl that stole my heart as a child; Alexandria.

Plus, deep down I knew that it could never be them. The royal family of the Agard clan who I played with as children, could never hurt Mother. We were like family. And only a member bestowed with the Royal name could kill another royal. Fact. Straight after Mother's death, there were rumours that the elder son of the Agard clan committed the crime. Although, this was quickly dispelled as he had never even met our clan and was proven to have been in the abode of the Schon clan. But I had still had my doubts about the elder Prince, becoming more intensified as he kept himself out of all royal affairs. Even today, I had never met the man. And a man who kept himself hidden, was a man who had something to hide

The blood was now seeping all over my hands. I excused myself, before the other royals finally had something to make fun of me with. On my way to the washroom I bumped into a man whom I was not acquainted with. I apologised and hurried along-but his shocking blue eyes remained clearly in my head. I had seen those eyes, somewhere a long time ago. But where? Brushing this thought off, I set about washing my hands.


	9. The End, Already?

_**The End, Already?**_

**Sophia's Point of View**

The stars shone brightly, lighting up the surrounding darkness. Although, they seemed to be vanishing one by one as if they were trying to hide from an unknown hunter. With the fresh air billowing through my hair, I know felt more calm and more importantly less suffocated. The balcony itself was quite large and quite sadly left desolate. Either than myself, I saw no-one else outside to admire the beauty of nature. Minutes passed and whilst I wanted to continue to admire the freedom being outside gave me I was scared Jonathon would realise I was missing. And a frightened Jonathon was a scary, neurotic Jonathon- which was not a good thing, believe me. Making my way back to the land of suffocation, something in the corner caught my eye. It was writhing. Was it an animal? With my curiosity urging me on I moved closer to the blurred figure, whom I now made out to have the outline of a man. Outstretching my shaky hand, even though I was a Royal, I lightly tapped the figure. Big mistake. Immediately I was thrown to the ground, with my mouth covered and body restricted.

My brain went into a frenzy and my eyes wildly looked around for help. Whilst my body thrashed around I mentally berated myself for trying to acknowledge the figure, who was hidden from the sight of all living things. Probably for good reason too- I thought, albeit a bit late. I was just about to use my fangs, a vampire's trusty weapon when I saw them again. Red eyes.

**Third Point of View**

Princess Sophia stopped trying to escape after which the figure hidden within the darkness, removed their hand from her mouth. Instead of shrieking like any sane woman, Princess Sophia asked, 'Prince Roman if you really liked me that much, you should have just told me. I don't think it was necessary to go this far', she teased him, referring to the position they were in. A deep chuckle emerged from the mouth of the figure who was Prince Roman. 'Madam, I deeply assure you that if I wanted to have my way with you, I would have done so after I had caught you', he retorted with equal humour. The Prince was no longer shaking and was now in the midst of helping Princess Sophia up of the ground. He seemed uncomfortable, as this young lady was not avoiding his eyes but rather seemed captivated by them. Buoyed on by this woman not fearing him, the Prince asked, 'Madam, would you do me the honour of gifting me your name?', whilst getting down on one knee and holding her hand.

**Roman's Point of View**

She seemed to be deliberating whether to continue to torment me with her newly acquired knowledge that I did not know her name, or show pity on the poor soul who did not have the honour of knowing such a fine ladies name. I was hoping it was the latter- for I could not live without knowing it. I was losing faith when she suddenly exclaimed, 'Princess Sophia of Perusa'. I immediately removed my hand from her. I felt utterly disgusted with myself, for talking to one of them, that too off my own accord. I got off my knees, brushed myself and replied in the harshest and most arrogant voice that I could muster, 'well, Princess Sophia it seems I cannot gift anymore of my precious time to you', my voice began to crack but I had to be strong for Alexandria, I continued saying, 'seeing as you're clan will hinder rather than bolster the Agard clans strength'.

Her amethyst eyes no longer held that sparkle within them, instead they seemed hurt. But this woman, this intelligent, beautiful, charming woman would not show that. She covered the hurt in her eyes with pride and brushed past me. A lock of her white hair passed through my hand stuck in mid air. I had to force myself from stopping her. The loss which grasped my heart was minute compared to what her people did to my beloved Alexandria. I gave one quick glance to the angel in white who now become even more distant from me with every passing second, blurry too weirdly. Touching my face, I felt the lone tear that streamed down my face. I angrily brushed it away. I reassured myself that Alexandria was worth potentially hurting the one woman who'd plunged through my red eyes and icy facade. Yet, I could not get her perfect face out of my mind.

Tonight was going to be one long night, was the last thought I allowed myself to have, before disappearing once again within the throng of vultures inside the ballroom, who silently waited to prey on the first weakness I showed. But I would not show them any weakness, for I could not afford to be weak again. Not after the last time...


	10. Another Prince?

_**Another Prince?**_

**Third Point of View**

The royal Agard family was situated at the front of the ballroom. Sitting on their gold thrones, with their flame symbol painted in silver behind them, they challenged anyone to defy their superiority. They looked serene, superior, strong. The 4 royals of the Agard clan stood up. The crowd was immediately silenced by this act. The King of Agard strode forward and raised his hand, after which all his subjects bowed. The other clans were amazed to see how many powerful people the Agard clan held within their hands, which made them even more determined to strengthen relationships with them; marrying their children to one of the Princes. The subjects rose and instead of looking embarrassed, took on expressions of pride for being related to the Agard clan. Each face was filled with awe at the power associated with the Agards.

Yet the King looked unaffected by the immense power he held. His face was stoic, not showing any emotions. 'My fellow compatriots, today I welcome you to the Choosing ceremony of the Agard clan. I hope so far we have met all your expectations in terms of etiquette and grandeur. But now the time has come, to inform you of our choice', bellowed the voice laced with masculinity that belonged to the King of Agard

The Queen of Agard rose forward and continued, 'After much deliberation with my husband, two sons, Dimitri and Roman and my daughter, who could sadly not join us'. Shockwaves passed through the crowd. There were rumours the Agard clan had an elder son, yet no-one had seen him. Until today.

The young man with sandy blonde hair and shocking blue eyes stepped forward. The whispers began vibrating around the ballroom for the vampires merely saw this man as an aristocrat, a flirty one at that, not a Prince, let alone the elder Prince of Agard. High ranking officials began to sweat invisibly, when they realised that they had been talking ill about the Agard clan to the heir of the clan.

The queen not to be deterred by the thinly veiled whispers and distressed state of the crowd continued, 'the princess we have chosen for Prince Roman is ', the crowd immediately ceased all movement, which caused a ghost of a smile to dance in the queen's eyes, 'Princess Sophia of Perusa'. And then, all hell broke loose.

A perusian soldier jumped for the throat of an Agardian. The crowd immediately dispersed, no matter the rank or power they held and glued themselves to the sides of the ballroom. No-one wanted to get involved in this. The perusian soldier continued to gnash at the throat of the Agardian, who made no attempt to defend himself. The crowd knew they were in for a show, when Prince Roman strode to where the drama was ensuing. His eyes were bloodier than usual, yet his voice was menacingly calm when he looked towards the perusian soldier now in the midst of ending the Agardian's life , 'Perusian, you have 3 seconds to get of my subject'. The perusian soldier's ears were clouded by hatred for if he could hear the next part he would have killed himself, 'or I will end your life myself', spat Prince Roman.

**Sophia's Point of View**

My annoyance at being chosen as Prince Roman's wife soon turned into fear, when I saw him take hold of my soldier's throat. I knew Claude was in the wrong, but I did not think his life had to be ended over a minor spat. I strode over to Prince Roman and as strongly as my voice would allow me to speak I exclaimed, 'Prince Roman, would you please spare this man's life as a token of new beginnings between our clans?'. His furious eyes now turned upon my form, yet he did not release his grip on Claude's throat. Then he asked me a question which put into perspective how sheltered I was,

'How can you ask me to spare a man's life, who has brutally injured', he emphasised his point by swashing around Claude's body so that it pointed to the battered Agardian's form on the floor, 'an innocent man to the point of death because of his hatred for my people?'. A lump began to make its way up to my throat, when I realised that it was my pride that was stopping Claude from getting punished rather than because Prince Roman's actions were wrong.


	11. Making inroads in his heart

_**Making inroads in his heart**_

**Sophia's Point of View Continued**

The King of Agard now stood behind his son and whispered ever so faintly that I just heard it, 'Alexandria would not want this. Leave him be. For her'. Who was this Alexandria? She seemed to have affected Prince Roman effortlessly, who now looked into my eyes and dropped Claude onto the ground. Whilst passing me he gripped my arm, exchanged a pitiful glance at my sense of morality and softly said, 'if I followed this man, Claude's, act of showing my hatred for the Perusians, your whole clan would have been extinct by now', after which he simply went back to his throne.

I felt my body shake with fear. But not at my impending marriage to Prince Roman but at how much hate he possessed for my people, who at the end of the day were vampires like him too. The intensity of his hatred was inhumane and I now realised the true extent of the sadness which hid behind the eyes full of blood. When he touched me, I felt an urge to slap him around the head. Audacious, I know, but his touch made me certain he was the boy in my dreams. What happened to him? What happened to us?

Claude was now grovelling at my feet. I realised now that if because of me Claude was allowed to go free, other Perusians too would make use of this freedom to hurt other clans, most importantly the Agards. Anger coursed through my veins at the naivety of my actions.

**Roman's Point of View**

Thinking of Alexandria was calming me down. I did not know whether my beloved was dead nor alive, but I knew I yearned for the warmth of her touch. Looking at the scene before my eyes, I could not believe that my parents had chosen Princess Sophia for me to marry. The woman who openly defied me just so she could save a worthless life. Atleast Princess Lydia of the Schon clan, my preferred wife would have been too busy throwing other men sultry glances to interfere with my decisions. Mother and Father would have a lot to answer for after this stupid event was finished. I would make sure of it

By now the puny vampire had resulted to now crying at my angels... I mean Princess Sophia's feet. He was tainting her purity with his blood- I was getting angry once again but my brother Dimitri's hand calmed me down once again. He always had this effect on me, since we were children for which I was grateful; although I would never show it. My eyes were straying until I heard the crowd gasp. Opening my eyes, Princess Sophia's hand was grappling the puny vampire's throat. 'Apologise to the Agard clan, for you uncalled and frankly quite appalling actions', she ordered the vampire who was wriggling in her grasp.

Although both his eyes and body showed his fear, he refused. I was waiting for her to give him another chance but SNAP! She'd cleanly broken his neck. She glanced up at me and I saw her eyes full of pain but also reassurance that her actions were right. She was different. She wasn't like the other Perusians.

But my heart once again hardened at the realisation that they ordered my beloved Alexandria's kidnapping. If she was found to be alive, all would be forgiven. But if me or my family ever uncovered, God forbid, her body, the Agard clan would raise hell on the Friedlich clan for their part. It all began on that fateful day. That was the day a fire claimed the life of the Queen of Perusa but the soul of the Agard clan; Alexandria.

It began with...


End file.
